iChristmases
by pinkworlds
Summary: Small one-shots of seddie Christmas! This is going to be diffrent one-shots that in a way are connected, but not really. All based on Christmas of seddie, of course ! Please, I really want you to read it, i'm almost sure you'll like it!
1. iMake Gingerbread Cookies

**(This is a small Christmas one-shot that I wanted to do for fun :D ! I really hope you enjoy it! This is part of some extra one shots that will be attached to this-but not like a story line. More like the Christmases that seddie will pass together and stuff-different age and year and locations and stuff. Please read and review after the story! Please!) **

**iMake Ginger Bread Cookies. **

**December 23, 2011 (age: 17)**

"Yay! I love ginger bread cookies!" Of course that was something Carly had to say, since she was cheerful about baking them with her two best friends in the whole world-who didn't seem too happy. The blonde stood there mixing whatever Carly had poured on the bowl she was carrying while leaning on the counter, her hands seemed as if it had control if it's own since she wasn't paying attention at the brown dough while her _ex _boyfriend was thining the dough down.

It wasn't really working, he wasn't as paciance. It was either that he couldn't get them to lower the volume, or he just really didn't feel like baking cookies at the moment that he wasn't really trying. It wasn't that they weren't having fun or didn't want to spent time with Carly, but honestly, they just wanted to sit down and watch some Girly Cow... maybe Celebrties underwater. Whichever one won the control-who most likly be a blue eyed blonde with tightly gripped fist aimed toward a certin nub.

"Yay!" Her two besties smiled, squeeshed eyes and un-noticable sarcastic smiles upon their pickish faces withoug stopping their activity. The sappy brunette just giggled and looked down pryly at how she was decorating the white swirled frosting on the batch of cookies already baked. "Can you believe Christmas's almost here! I mean, only a couple of hours and than Santa will be able to eat his home-made batch of cookies we made together with love and glee while leaving us presants under the Christmas tree!" She sighed and shook her head briefly while adding marshmellow buttons on the cookie's tummy.

"Yeah," The blonde nodded placing the mixed dough on the table's surface and pulled a chair taking a seat as she gazed up at Shay who straighten herself, "Sam, are you done?" She couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the question. Didn't she just see her place the bowl down-and if she looked inside, she could see it suqashed and however it's supposed to be.

"Yes, Carly, I am finished."

"Oh, goodie!" Of course Carly would beam at the tone Sam spoke with such dull emotion and a deadpan expresion. "Then help Freddie with spreading the dough and then using the little human figure to cut it."

Sam just made a face, which Carly rolled her eyes to-still smiling-and chuckled, "C'mon, and then Santa will get more cookies!"

"We already have like a dozen finished." Sam pointed out and she narrowed her eyes and Carly sighed, knowing it was true and lightly rattled her head as she bit her lower lip, "So?" was all she could manage to say.

Freddie stopped pressureing the dough and looked up at Shay who 'Psh'ed at them and looked down putting more decoration on the cookies, "Why would you want to make more than twelve?" Freddie asked, trying to connect eyes with Carly who kep denying them and placing her curved smiles on, nervously looking at both.

"Carly?" Sam started, still giving her _the _glare, and Freddie tagging along with the expression and followed, "Why are you making us do extra cookies?" He asked and after many seconds-that seemed like minutes-she shrugged and sighed as she looked at them, "Fine!," she shrugged, "You know Christopher from the fifth floor?" She asked as both nodded, "I really like him, and I was going to take him some cookies as an excuse and put a mistletoe on top of his door to make him kiss me and make him realise he wants a girl like me." She took a deep breath, and blinked rapidly when letting it out.

Sam and Freddie looked at one another, then at her again, and couldn't help but laugh at how she was so funny with the whole planning. "Wait, wait, wait," Sam chuckled and leaned foward on the table, "so you made me and Freddie work extra, as little elfs, to make cookies for a guy you're trying to impress?" Sam inqured and Carly sucked her lips and nodded.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just-!"

"It's cool," Freddie chuckled and sighed, "It seems like you're done with those," he smiled, "why don't you go give them to him while me and Sam finish the _actual _Santa cookies?" Shay only blushed and nodded with a muttled 'thanks' as she went to the counter taking a red plate and placing each cookie nicely on top of the other.

And with that, Sam sending a winked face and Freddie with a smirk, Carly walked out of her apartment after hiding tape and a miscletoe in her sweater's pocket and headed to the eleavaor-forgetting the fact that she had left _the _Freddie Benson and _the _Sam Puckett alone toghether in her apartment. But of course she was too worried about how she was going to tape the traditional kissing trap for Christopher.

"You know," Sam started as she stood up and pushed Benson aside with her hip, "I think it's thin enough, let's start cutting. We should make little hatchets and ham shapes!" She suggested looking at Freddie with such elate and sparkled eyes, her wide grin almost convincing him. "Sam, these are Christmas cookies; Santa's going to eat them, not you."

"Oh boo-hoo," She sighed, "we all know it's going to be Spencer wearing a red suit with a pillow on his stomach, and at night I _am _going to eat them when no one's around." Freddie just raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she had a huge point. Besides, they've made ginger bread shapes already, it'll be fun to expiriment with some shapes without using the little shape-cutters.

He sighed but smirked at her, "Okay, you win." She almost squealed as she almost jumped while turning to the dough and then twirling and heading for the drawers and getting two small knifes handing one to the nub when reaching him again, "Let's make shapes!"

"Okay," he chuckled as they started to cut, little chicken-leg shapes and ham and baseball bats and whatever Sam liked, which made him happy. It made him smile, he didn't know why, but just seeing her snicker at his poor intensions of the foods she likes, it only made him want to tag along with her mocks and inquirements of what he was trying to do.

He looked at her own creations, and when seeing a swirled shape she made he pointed at it, intension of attacking back, "What's that?" She chuckled and slowly pulled it to him, "It's gravey, duh Fredafer," she smiled and laughed more.

"Oh." How could he miss that, it's Sam Puckett after all, she knows what she makes. Gravey. He only smiled at that and continued on his un-successful creations, which he honestly loved that the blonde would ridicule toward. Putting them on the oven, they crossed to the other dough Sam had mixed, and did as before while the cookies baked.

To their suprise, they were actully having a _lovely _time. It was fun, with some laughs, the small conversation that was carried on the way, and the fact that they were doing it together just made everything seemed so... perfect. Seeing Sam's cheekbones pop at the jokes she'll make and her sparkle blues shivering to the brightness with glossed cherry chopstcik on her perfectly puffed lips, only caused the blonde to stop what she was doing to stare _back _at Freddie and asked why he was being weird by staring at her.

"I, uh," the oven beeped and he sighed, "the cookies are done!" He excalmied, swinging by her to the stove as she slowly twirled to him, wearing her smirk and a raised eyebrow when he placed some mittens on and pulled the heated pan on to the table, only to immidetly distract Sam and stare with such proud-ness at the cookies _they _had done.

With the tips of her fingers, she placed all of them on napkins as Freddie placed the unbaked dough ones on the pan and stuffed it back on the pre-heated oven. The frosting, of course came next. With a butter knife they spread it on the cookie-red on the ham(s)-if you could call Freddie's cookies a ham-white on the bat(s), and so forth with whatever frosting color Carly had bought.

And just as he reached for a retengular peice, a thin stick figure going from center to the bottom and a trapazoid shape on the side, he looked at the blonde knowing he hadn't done that cookie. She only looked away and contiued to cover a chicken-leg-shape and licking the tip of her fingers, "What's up, Benson?"

"What is this suppoed to be?" He asked, almost in a chuckle making her cheeks bring a light shade of pink to be revealed, "I don't know." He observed it a little more, and after a minute-his light bulb staticly blincking on top of his head-he smirked at Sam with a raised eyebrow as he reached for her wrist and slid his palm to her forehand, "Sam, did you make a little video camera for me?"

She snapped her head at him, eyes wide with a small pouted lip, and then looked at the cookie, "I don't know." She tried and then looked back down, "Oh my goodness, Sam!" He exclaimed and she just smiled taking a step back, "I love it," he swore and looked at her, his hands tingling to his side, just aching and urging to grasp her and with full force pull her to him and attach his lips with hers that he hadn't tasted in such a long, long, long while. And seeing that she made him a cookie, made his stomach flip, like when seeing her for the first time after and hour-yeah, that bizzar he was; but he honestly didn't care.

She rubbed her arm, "Yeah?" He nodded and she leaned her hip on the chair, "Well, I'm glad." He just smiled, and she went back to the cookie covering, until he place his sprawled palm on her shoulder, "Look," she started after shrugged, "I saw you making a lot shapes for me, and I decided to make _one _for you." She said with her index finger sticking out, to make it clear that only because it's a few hours away from being Christmas she was going to be soft.

"I know," he smiled and she looked up at him, "but," she gulped and gently placed the butter knife down while he put the cookie down and stroke strands of blonde waves of hair behind her ear. Cupping her cheeks, he fluttered his eyes and leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on her cherry chopstick lips. Nipping at her lips, her hands stayed on his arms, until his hands traveled down to her curves and down her hips.

It wasn't long when he pulled her up, making her jump on him, her legs tangled behind his back as she laced her arms behind his nape while devouring his mouth. The sweet tase of frosting with a mix of cherry and a scent of strawberries. He smirked on the kiss while leaning on the counter, only for her to gasp loudly when pulling apartm from him and leaning her forehead against his. "Why you stop?" He asked, pushing his lips toward her, but she pulled back and wiggled out of his arms, making him loose his position for her to land on her feet. "Sam?"

She pulled her hair back and looked at him, "We broke up only three months ago, and-and-"

"And we're kissing again?" He asked and she shot a 'yes' automatcily, and sighed, "You said I needed to be more normal, but I'm not." She said and looked at him, then down at the floor and licked her lips and shook her head as she walked past him, shrugging his grip away from hers as she ran out of the apartment for the elevator.

She stopped and stared at the metal doors after she quickly pressed the 'down' button. And she stood there, for a couple of seconds as she ran her fingers across her lips and smiled to herself. Almost chuckled, only briefly and sighed looking down at the palm of her hand where Freddie had once warmed often.

The doors open and Carly showed her toothy smile soon replaced with a confused expression to see Sam, then back to her elate, "He kissed me!" She squealed as she reached for Sam's hands and started to jump and down, but stopped when noticing that Sam only smiled instead of asking details and was at the elevator instead of her apartment making the rest of the cookies. "What's wrong?" She asked, and Sam shook her head, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

The blonde nodded, "I'm just going to take a walk, pass by my house."

"But your mom's in Vegas, and Mel in her school."

"Yeah, but-" She stopped when Carly face-palmed herself and sighed, "I forgot my phone in Chrisopher's apartment; don't leave, I'll be right back!" Carly said and rushed back into the elevaor quickly pressing the buttons and leaving Sam there.

She turned to lean on the wall, but instead jumped from fright when she saw Freddie almost takle her against the wall and take grip of her waist to forcefully press his lips agaist her, and after she responded pulled back, "You see how magical that is, and cliche?" He panted and she just watched, "all these months wishing I could do that, but never being able, only now realizing how supid we were for wanting to change the other when we're perfect just the way we are! Because that's what makes _seddie_!" He said, still panting and removing her hair from her face and gently rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb after she laughed, "we love eachother, and it's supposed to be like that, it's supposed to be just how _we _want it to be, with no Shay or mother of mine to mess it up," He swallowed and she blinked at him, "I don't want to let you slip off my hands again."

To be honest to herself and have no mask on, she knew she still loved him and wanted more than the world to have her starving lips against him, to feel his wonderful soft texture on her. And with that, her hands cupped his cheeks and tip-toed up to meet his lips, "I love you, too-seddie boy." He chukled briefly and hugged her, her head leaning against him, "As long as it involves you in it."

They pulled apart and her hands weld together with fluttered eyelashes to crash the best impact of her mouth to his; they knew they belonged together, she knew they wanted to be together, he knew that they needed one another. And with that, the elivator door dinged to make a sappy brunette stop on heels and roll her eyes with a smile as she walked past them and into her apartment, only to cause her throat burn as she squeeked, "The oven! It's on fire!"

Spencer rushed out with wide eyes from his room as he stumbed rolling and quickly standing up, "I wasn't anywhere near, I swear!"

And with chuckles and lips still against each other, both Puckett and Benson snuck into the elevator as the door closed and disappeared into their own world-once again.

**So this was my first Christmas one shot! I really hope you liked it! you know, even though i don't know you by person, the best presant you could give me is by reviewing this oneshot! i honestly want to know what you think! and please, stay tune for the next one shot! :3 merry-almost-christmas! :D and thanks you all! (sorry for any mistakes, mispells, don't have spell check and im not really good at cheking with only view!) D: **


	2. iSuprise You and I

**(oh my goodness, thank you all for those who favored and reviews and read! it means a lot to know that people are reading my stories. and i am sorry for the first one shot, it wasn't well written with many mispells and such; i apologize for that, and im hoping that this one shot will be better. please read, and please don't forget to review at the end! please! and enjoy!) **

**iSuprise You and I. **

**December 24, 2017 (age: 23) **

The blonde headed demon sighed as she tighen her grip on the embace she had on herself as she had her revealed legs (thanks to her thigh length dress) on top of the other while her toes were being squashed because of the damn high heels the sappy brunette she has as a best friend bought for her-_'early Christmas presant'_-she had said.

She wasn't really wearing a thick coat, something thin since it's not cold in the Shay apartment; the thing at the moment is that she's supposed to be in the Christmas dinner Carly had arranged to start an hour ago-but she was stuck inside her boyfriend's car with no heater working, just like the damn car battery.

She looked at him with a deadpan face and glaring eyes that would kill, and he tried his best to ignore it while he held his pear-phone against his ear. And after thirty seconds he hanged up and shoved it in his coat's pocket as he tried to warm his fingers. He looked over to his girlfriend and sighed, "They're all close-"

"No shit! It's Christmas Benson!" She had to of course point that out, and she wasn't too happy about it since it wasn't turning to out as planned. She wanted to be in the sofa that had her butt printed on already from all her childhood as she ate extra toasted ham Spencer made. With (as much as she didn't want to admit it) Ms. Benson's _spectacular _meatloaf and extra chocolate coco Carly would make and the delicious cake Gibby would bring and Spencer's 'Girl Cow' uncensored collection. Oh, how she dreamed of it.

"Well, Sam, I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know that the car was going to stop working?"

"That's why you check!" She 'duh'ed him as her legs were shivering as she used her long waved blonde strokes on her neck to keep them warm-it was working so far. She had gone to the bother of putting mascara and eye shadow and some extra accessories and blah. Now she wishes she'd never gone to the trouble of going dress shopping and was at the moment in her apartment in her pajamas eating hot soup.

"It was unexpected!" He barked back, and she waved him off with an annoyed face as she looked at the streets where few cars would pass by. No one was actually walking outside; who would in the cold that it was shoving at the moment? She wouldn't. "Yeah, whatever. Now what are we going to do?" She turned to face him and he bit his lower lip, thinking, the best options Sam Puckett would actually agree on. "Lets call Carly, or someone," she suggested and he looked at her.

He didn't know if to call her, she was probably too warm to actually come-nor her or Spencer or Gibby or anyone who was at the dinner. And dear lord, there was no way he was calling his mother-for her to give him a lecture about cars and that even now at the age of twenty-three it wasn't safe to have a car. "Or we could walk." He smiled, just to earn a 'are-you-seriously-suggesting-_me_-that' look. He honestly didn't see another option, and besides it wasn't that far.

"Freddie, I'm not going to walk-!"

"The Groovy Smoothie's right around the corner," he rushed in before she could finish and she raised an eyebrow as he continued, "that means Spencer's apartment's like two blocks from there. If we run, or, I don't know, power walk," knowing Sam-drag your feet, "we'll make it faster than someone picking us up." She gave him an insecure look, and after what seemed like minutes she exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes, "Okay," she said.

He smiled and took his car keys out, the next second opening the door to be attacked by a piercing wind blowing their way as they stepped out. Knowing they couldn't wait any longer, they locked doors and slammed the it with such force-or at least the blonde one. He rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to take it on the poor car?" He fought as Sam shrugged, "Because it's a piece of shit!" She yelled over her shoulders as she took fast steps, making Freddie jog toward her to catch up, "Can't even take us all the way to Spencer's apartment!"

"But close!"

"Should've brought my car!"

He sighed and shook his head as he rolled his eyes; didn't expect nothing more or less from her. He wanted to do things right, pick her up at her house and have a wonderful lovely ride to the Shay apartment then have a good meal with everyone. But as soon as he was stopping at a red light, noticing how his car startled to slow down before even reaching the stoplight, in panic drove it to his left and then it stopped.

It didn't want to turn on anymore, and that's most likely how Sam got in a bad mood. After he had knocked at her door and walked in with his typical roses and a mistletoe that he held with his hand up high, there was a situation that made them thirty minutes late-hot make out in their couch.

And then thirty minutes with Freddie trying to call any workshop or something to help him with the car and whatever, it wastes time. Honestly, the first ten minutes they just sat there looking at one another with blank faces.

They stopped and looked both way before rushing across the street to make it in front of the Groovy Smoothie. It actuallytook longer than Freddie had calculated, and Sam was walking faster than him, maybe because she's so cold she was rushing to any warm place. But who could blame her? She was in a shorter dress-almost seemed like two bandanas sewed together from corner to corner. And she wasn't even wearing a proper jacket or coat, something thinner than a sweater he'll tell you that.

And what would a boyfriend (gentlemen) do? He removed his long coat and placing it over her causing her to stop in her tracks and look up at him before crossing the street. She connected her blue snow flakes to his brown gravy like eyes as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "C'mon," he said as she shook her head, "No, Freddie's it's too cold. I already have a sweater."

She was actually being nice? What about being all mad because of the car? Or at least that's what he wonders to himself, but didn't actuallyput much attention to it and reached for her hand, but she just looked at him with a 'I'm-not-going-to-let-you-walk-like-that' face.

"You call that a sweater?" He snickered and she raised an eyebrow as he sighed and poked her cheek, "Just put it on, c'mon, don't get sick on me." He smiled and she honestly was in desperate need of a sweater, and since he insisted, couldn't say no. So she slipped her arms on the sleeves as they crossed the empty shiny streets that reflected all the Christmas lights hanged up on the small building they passed by.

Her heels clacking on the thick ground as she shoved her hand inside the pockets, causing her to bump her knuckles on Freddie's phone and... something _else_? She stopped to look at her hand as he had gasped an 'ow'.

"What's the matter?" He asked turning to her, not bother to cross since there wasn't any cars, and she reached into the pocket to pull out Freddie's pear-phone and a... box? She held it in her hands and then came into her view for her to snap her head back and automatically look at Freddie who almost fainted with a silent gasp. His mouth was open, but no sound would escape as he looked back and forth at Sam, and then face palmed himself.

"Freddie...?" She was almost smiling, and he looked down at her-completely forgetting the fact that winds from all over was attacking them-and smirked with a slight chuckle. "I forgot I had it in there." He sighed and moved her blonde curls from her face, tucking them behind her ear. She was now smiling, and she looked down at the black box, "Open it," he said and she looked up at him and then at the box, her finger tips slowly doing as he requested and as there laid what her thoughts had expected she gasped and covered her mouth and quickly looked at Freddie, "Oh my goodness, Freddie!"

He chuckled and in seconds slowly leaned down in one knee, ignoring the fact that some cars were coming, "Sam Puckett," he smirked when once as he was looking at Sam and reached for her hand, "will you marry me?"

She swallowed the knot that was vastly building in the center of her burning throat and cracked a smile harshly from trying not to tear up, and she looked down while tucking some waving strands of her hair behind her ear, "What do you think, nub?"

"Yes?" He half begged.

"Duh!"

His smile soon turned into the goofy toothy grin he didn't want to smile, and that she was expecting, but he was too happy to actuallywipe it off as he vastly stood up and kissed her and taking the ring from the box and placing in her ring finger as she smiled looking at their hands connecting. Soon jumping on his arms and swinging her-so cliché.

The cars beeping with some small cheers, they laughed and waved as they ran across to the sidewalk and continue their lip contact. "I was planning on some champagne," Freddie smirked, "the whole family, I don't know, with your ham." He chuckled and she poked his chest, then looked down to her open hand, smiling at how the engagement ring looked on her.

She didn't really need to tip-toe since she was in heels, but still leaned foward to catch his lips, and in a huskily whisper she smirked, "I love this way better," she confessed with a giggle and fluttered her eyelashes to feel his soft lips against hers again.

"I'm glad, future Samantha Benson."

She chuckled, and as they started to walk she stopped and looked at him, "That means," she shrugged, "I'll be a Mrs. Benson-oh my goodness, I'm not turning into your mother!" He laughed and pulled her into his arms, "Hopefully," and with that he kissed the top of her head and tried to rush the streets and tell everyone the jolly news.

**so how was it? did you enjoy it? i hope so! -to be honest, the idea popped into my head from this one commercial i saw; can you guess which one?- i really hope there wasn't any mistake, and if there was, i apologize, once more. i hoped you liked it! and please, don't forget to review! thanks! ~**


End file.
